Secrets
by Galaxyexplorer74
Summary: Yang decides to take her long time crush's book but this results in a secret being revealed that she didn't expect... but certainly wanted. My second attempt at smut, please R&R. Bumblebee one-shot. Warning: contains futa-on-girl. Don't like, don't read.


_**A/N: What's up hunters and huntresses, another story here. Now this is something that isn't really in line with what I usually do, which are long, meaningful stories. This is a one-shot that is mainly smut. Please enjoy and tell me if I did a good job making a smut-centered fanfic.**_

 _ **Warning: This story contains futa-on-girl. Don't like, don't read.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. They are all property of Rooster Teeth. This is purely for entertainment of others.**

 _Ooh, Jade you naughty girl._ "Hey Blake whatcha readin'?!" Blake nearly jumps out of her skin at Yang's sudden entrance.

"Nothing Yang." She tries to act natural and hide the book's cover. Yang immediately gets suspicious though.

"Oh really? I've never heard of a book called _nothing._ I'll have to read it sometime." Blake simply looks at her, saying _stop being a smartass._

She takes advantage of this moment to take the book out of Blake's hand. Blake nearly stops her, but wasn't expecting it and doesn't react fast enough. "Yang, give it back."

Yang smirks and uses her strength to keep the cat-girl at bay. _""Oh Jade." Tori says as they kiss passionately."_

Blake realizes, with horror, that Yang is reading the book aloud. "Yang, give it back now!"

Yang does no such thing and continues reading. _"Jade begins to slowly take off Tori's shirt and undoes her bra, intent on getting to the good stuff."_ Yang wiggles her eyebrows.

Blake pushes more and more and to both their surprise, Yang trips on some clothes that Ruby left lying around. _Must've been from last night after Ruby and Weiss's date._ The book goes flying and Blake lands on top of Yang, breaking her fall.

When they finally recover, Yang smiles. Blake is straddling her and her face is practically in her shirt. "I always wondered how long it'd be until I got you in this position."

Blake rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

They stay like that for a moment before Yang feels something. Something quite… hard. "Um Blake, do you have something in your pocket?"

Blake takes a second before realizing what it is and she jumps up, blushing profusely. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was just my phone." She makes up an excuse quickly, but Yang doesn't buy it.

"You never have your phone on you. You say it constricts you so you leave it on the desk." Yang looks at her suspiciously.

"Um, I forgot to take it out after lunch. I wanted to get to the next part in my book." She'd rather bring up the book and have Yang focus on her guilty pleasures than for Yang to find her secret.

Again, Yang doesn't buy it and is a little hurt that Blake is actually lying to her. "Come on Blake, you know you can tell me anything." She tries to use the Ruby puppy dog eyes. _If it works so well for her, it can work for me too._

But, it doesn't work. "Yang, it's fine. I swear it was my phone." _Alright, that didn't work… maybe I need a different approach._

"Ok, how about we make a deal? You tell me the truth and I'll show you my boobs."

"Yang!"

"What? Don't act like you don't wanna see them." She smirks seductively.

Even though Blake is severely cornered and embarrassed, Yang's sexy voice and smile arouses her. She tries to stop the perverted thoughts but she can't control herself right now. She was already horny beforehand and Yang isn't helping the situation.

Yang watches as a small bulge begins to appear in Blake's pants. This completely catches her off-guard and she stutters. "Um, wh-what is that?" She points at the bulge that is slowly increasing in size.

Blake looks down and turns, trying to hide it. "It's nothing." She says as fast as Nora talks about pancakes.

"That is not nothing." Yang says, getting a little annoyed. "Please Blake, tell me. You know I'd never make fun of you."

Blake looks at Yang, still attempting to hide it, and sees the sincerity and love behind her lilac eyes. She sighs before turning around. "I kinda have a dick." Yang stares in shock and awe, making Blake uncomfortable. "Stop staring."

Yang averts her eyes and looks into Blake's orbs instead. "Sorry." Blake sighs and sits down on her bed. Yang takes slow strides. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, the last people I showed this to were my friends and they kinda… freaked out."

Yang steps forward and sits on the bed, hugging Blake with one arm. "Hey, I'm not freaking out, am I?"

Blake smiles. "No. No you're not."

Yang smiles back. "So," Yang continues after a moment. "have you had it since you were a kid or…" She trails off, feeling a little out of line asking a question like that.

"Since birth. It's a rare disorder. I don't know much else about it." She shrugs. Yang nods and spares a glance down… only to see that Junior Blake is still stiff. Blake notices this and tries to hide it again. "Sorry."

Yang smiles. "What exactly are you thinking about right now," She leans in close to her ear. "pussycat?" Blake shudders under the busty blonde's hot breath. "You know you can tell me." Yang reaches down and touches the impressive rod through the pants that are getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Y-Yang." Blake whispers out.

"Come on kitty, tell me." Yang continues to grope Blake, eliciting a small moan from the kimono-wearing beauty.

"I'm thinking about…"

"Hmm?"

"T-Taking you on thi-this bed right now." Blake stutters out.

"And tell me," She leans close once again. "have you dreamed about doing this before?" She increases the speed of her groping.

"Y-Yes."

"What do you say to making a dream _come_ true tonight?" Blake moans and mumbles something. "What was that?"

"P-Please."

"That's all you needed to say." Yang kisses Blake's ear and moves down, kissing her neck a few times as well.

She finally moves all the way down and begins to undo Blake's impressively tight pants. As soon as she pulls her pants down far enough, Blake's rod springs up, swaying back and forth a couple times. "Wow." Yang says from the sight. "Now that's a katana." The 10-inch katana stays straight up as Yang gently grabs it and begins to slowly pump.

Blake watches as Yang looks upon her cat-dick with awe and pumps it. "Aaah." Blake begins to moan from being horny for so long without any release. Yang smiles at the reaction she gets from her and decides to take it to the next level. She moves forward a bit more and licks the tip, swirling her tongue around it, before closing her mouth around it.

Yang bobs her head up and down and picks up speed, causing Blake to moan even more. Blake grabs her hair and gently pushes her head down further each time. "Aaaaaah, yes." Blake moans out. She can feel Yang smile before she quickly speeds up. "Oh my-"

Yang goes fast enough so her boobs begin to bounce beneath her shirt. If Blake could see that, she wouldn't last nearly as long… which isn't going to be very long anyways. The speed isn't what pushes her over the edge, it's the fact that Yang is the one doing it. "I'm- I'm-" Blake can't get it out but Yang understands and goes even faster, intent on giving Blake a good time.

Blake's vision turns white as she's overcome with ecstasy and pleasure. She can't give any warning; though Yang didn't need it, as she didn't pull off and instead swallowed it all.

A few minutes afterwards, Blake finally regains her vision but is still left shuddering from the sex high she just felt. Yang wipes her mouth and licks the cum off before lying down on the bed with Blake. "Holy shit." Is all Blake can manage as a response.

Yang smiles, happy that she could bring so much joy to the girl she loved. "It was good, I take it?"

"Oh, it was better than good." They smile and kiss each other, Blake tasting herself on Yang's lips.

They lie in bed for a few minutes before Blake kisses Yang's neck. Yang moans immediately, eliciting a smile from the other woman. Blake begins to kiss down Yang's body, undressing her as she goes, paying extra attention to her more impressive assets. "Oh, you keep doing that and there'll be a round two."

Blake smiles and leans close, whispering. "Then I guess I better keep doing it." Blake continues to kiss. She leaves multiple visible marks, marking Yang as hers and no one else's… and Yang isn't complaining.

Blake takes Yang's shorts off, leaving her naked in front of her. "God you're so beautiful." Yang blushes. She finally makes it to Yang's privates and takes in the sweet smell of her arousal. She slowly begins to caress it, moving her fingers in circles.

"Oh yes." Yang moans out. Blake increases her speed and kisses Yang, drowning out her moans. When they separate, Blake hears something she's dreamed of. "Fuck me, please."

Blake nods and moves her fingers away, using them to line herself up. She moves forward and pushes against Yang's hole but doesn't enter just yet. Blake looks at Yang for assurance and Yang nods. "Hmmm." Blake thrusts in and Yang moans, trying to keep quiet.

Blake slowly goes in and out, only going a few inches each time. This goes for a few minutes so that Yang gets comfortable. "Faster." Yang says, lust completely lacing her voice. Blake picks up speed and thrusts every couple seconds now. "Oh YEAH!" Blake thrusts harder and harder before she finally goes all in every time.

Yang grips the bedsheets tightly as she's completely at Blake's mercy now. Blake grabs both of Yang's legs and spreads them even further, allowing her more access. The bed creaks with the force of each thrust that Yang feels. Her boobs bounce up and down, only fueling Blake's lust.

They go at it like this for a few minutes, both heavily panting, before Yang finally can't take it anymore. "I'm cumming."

"Me too." Blake responds, not breaking rhythm. "Where?" She simply asks, unable to form anything more.

"In." Yang moans out. "YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Yang's walls clench around Blake as she almost rips the bedsheets.

"Oh my-" The feeling of Yang tightening around her pushes Blake over the edge as she feels her release.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Blake finally pulls out and almost flops on the bed next to Yang, still trying to catch her breath. Neither one says anything as they both begin to drift off. "Blake?" Yang says sleepily.

"Yes Yang?"

"I-I think I love you."

Blake kisses the back of Yang's neck. "I love you too." She can feel the aura of happiness that comes off of Yang after she says that.

"Night."

"Night." And with that, the two destined lovers sleep.

 **Earlier**

"Ah come on Weiss, just give me the notes and I promise, the next time we-"

"No. You need to learn to pay attention in class and take your own notes. I won't always be around to give you notes."

Ruby and Weiss walk through the hall towards their room, intent on studying for the quiz tomorrow. "Weissy." Ruby whines.

"No Ruby." They finally make it to their room. "Like I said, you need to-" She freezes at the sight in front of her. Yang going to town on Blake. Weiss immediately slams the door.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asks, reaching for the door to check.

Weiss reacts quickly and grabs Ruby's hand. "No, um, let's go talk to Jaune."

"What? Why? You don't even like him." Ruby says in confusion.

"Well he can help you study. Let's go." Weiss runs off with Ruby in tow, intent on getting as far away as possible so neither of them hear anything they'd want to.


End file.
